In an increasingly connected world, computer users often have a need to access sensitive applications and data on a variety of devices in a secure manner. Thus, some corporations have given employees Blackberry smart phones capable of securely accessing corporate resources over a cellular network. In order to further authenticate the employees, some organizations have also given employees smart cards and smart card readers. The employee physically places the smart card in the smart card reader, which is connected to the employee's Blackberry device. If the employee's smart card is not inserted in the smart card reader, or if the smart card reader is no longer in communication with the Blackberry device, the Blackberry device may be configured to lock and not permit the employee to access the Blackberry device.